Fate
by Rocketssi
Summary: Belum genap berusia 15 tahun, Luhan gadis mungil dan cantik itu dibuang keluarganya di negara orang dalam keadaan hamil pula. HunHan etc. GS
1. Chapter 1

Gadis yang belum genap 15 tahun itu terus menangis. Langkahnya tak terarah. Niatnya berlibur bersama keluarganya berakhir manyedihkan seperti ini. Ditinggalkan.

Xi Luhan gadis itu. Ah, mungkin sekarang namanya hanyalah Luhan. Ayahnya dengan keras lantang meneriakkan didepan wajahnya bahwa ia tidak sudi jika Luhan menggunakan marganya.

Berlibur ke Korea yang di impikan Luhan hancur sangat hancur menjadi mengerikan seperti ini. Berawal saat sampai di Korea ia yang terus terusan merasa tak enak badan dan sering mual. Awalnya itu dianggap biasa oleh orang tua dan kakaknya, mungkin pengaruh perjalanan udara yang mereka tempuh. Namun hingga hari ke 5 Luhan masih merasakan hal yang sama. Khawatir tentu saja orang tua dan kakak Luhan rasakan. Hingga mereka membawa Luhan untuk memeriksakan diri di salah satu rumah sakit.

"Anak anda tengah mengandung, Tuan Nyonya" ucapan dokter dengan bahasa mandarin yang fasih seolah menghempas segalanya diatas kepala ayah dan ibu Luhan.

Dengan langkah tergesa tuan Xi memasuki kamar rawat Luhan, disana ia lihat putrinya tengah bercanda dengan sang kakak. Hingga...

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Luhan. Dari sang ayah. Luhan syok. Dan kakaknya berteriak marah pada sang ayah.

"Aku..Aku membesarkanmu dengan baik sebagai manusia Luhan..." ucap ayah Luhan dengan menuding tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang masih syok.

"Katakan! Apa pernah kami mengajarkan mu untuk menjadi jalang!" Teriak ayah Luhan.

"Ayah!" Kakak Luhan berteriak.

"Diam Yifan! Kau tidak tahu bahwa adik kecilmu ini telah menjadi jalang dan sekarang tengah mengandung 3 bulan" mata ayah Luhan memerah marah manatap Yifan -kakak Luhan.

Sedang Yifan blank. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang bertambah syok mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Yifan kecewa. Ia memilih bejalan keluar menemukan ibunya menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak sudi melihatmu. Kau bukan anakku! Aku tidak pernah membesarkan seorang jalang!" Ayah Luhan terus berteriak kepada sang putri.

Luhan menangis deras. "Ayah" lirihnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku ayah. Kau bukan putriku lagi" final ayah Luhan lalu beranjak keluar.

Luhan menangis. Tidak tidak tidak. Kepalanya terus menggeleng. Menarik paksa selang infus yang menempel pada tangannya.

"Ayah Ibu? Gege?" Luhan keluar untuk mencari keluarganya. Namun nihil.

Iya berlari menuju luar rumah sakit. Jauh disana ayah ibu dan kakaknya menaiki taksi. Kemudian pergi. Luhan mencoba menghentikan taksi untuk mengejar. Namun tak kunjung ada yang berhenti. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berlari padahal ia tak menggunakan alas apapun. Tujuannya saat ini adalah hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Ia terus berlari mengejar taksi itu hingga kakinya sangat sakit terasa. Luhan menangis lagi, kakinya sungguh tak kuat belum lagi perutnya yang terasa seakan keram. Ia ingin berhenti, tapi jika ia berhenti maka ia akan kehilangan keluarganya. Kehilangan arahnya. Kehilangan segalanya.

Hingga ia benar benar tak bisa lagi untuk berlari. Luhan meraung ditepian jalan. Ia tak peduli tatapan orang orang.

Hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Nona anda tidak apa?"

Luhan menoleh mendapati seorang pria lanjut usia menatapnya cemas. Untunglah Luhan lumayan mengerti bahasa korea.

"Aku mengejar ... ayah ibuku tapi.. tapi aku tak kuat lagi... dan aku tak tahu lagi harus kearah mana..." kata Luhan terbata bata.

"Kau bukan orang Korea nona?" Tanya pria tua itu. Dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Chinese?"

Luhan mengannguk lagi.

"Kalau tau tujuannya, akan kuantarkan" tawar pria tua itu dengan bahasa mandarin.

Pria tua itu ternyata seorang supir taksi.

" tapi aku tidak memiliki uang saat in"

"Tak apa. Aku ikhlas menolongmu"

.

Luhan sampai di hotel tempat ia dan keluarganya menginap. Menuju lantai kamar yang mereka gunakan. Luhan segera mengetuk pintu 504 yang tadinya kamar yang digunakan orang tuanya. Namun saat dibuka bukan ayah dan ibunya yang ia dapati, melainkan orang asing. Luhan mengetuk kamar sebelahnya yang digunakan kakaknya. Lagi lagi orang asing yang membukakakn pintu.

Luhan menuju resepsionis dengan airmata yang bergulung dipelupuk matanya. Dan benar saja apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Mereka telah check out dari hotel itu. Luhan berjalan keluar. Pria tua yang menolongnya tadi sudah tidak ada padahal ia belum berterimakasih.

Luhan berjalan tanpa arah.

.

Kini malam telah tiba. Gadis mungil yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans dan tanpa alas kaki itu berjalan tanpa arah. Matanya bengkak karna terus menangis. Sekarang sesenggukannya pun masih terdengar.

Pasti orang tuanya sekarang sudah kembali ke negara mereka. Meninggalkannya disini tanpa belas kasih.

Luhan duduk bangku halte. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada perutnya. Matanya kembali berair.

Ia bodoh sekali.

Usianya belum genap 15 tahun. Hamil. Dibuang keluarganya sediri di negara orang. Ditinggalkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kedihdupannya sebelumnya. Penuh tawa, kasih sayang dan lainnya.

Kemudian ingatanya bergulir menuju akar semua kejadian ini dari satu nyawa yang kini ada di perutnya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu sekolahnya kedatangan para mahasiswa magang. Beberapa mengajar dikelas Luhan. Singkat cerita Luhan menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Waktu demi waktu semakin dekat. Hingga suatu sore di ruang biologi dosa itu Luhan lakukan. Namun beberapa hari setelahnya para mahasiswa magang itu ternyata telah selesai waktunya untuk magang di sekolah Luhan. Luhan kecewa terlebih orang yang ia suka, orang yang ia beri harta berharganya tak terlihat sama sekali saat perpisahan dengan para murid.

Dan ini lah sekarang, hasil dari apa yang Luhan dan pria itu tabur.

Luhan menangis lagi. Andai waktu dapat diputar ia ingin mengapus sore itu. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semua telah terlanjur.

TIIN TIIN

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Luhan. Pria tua yang tadi menolongnya. Luhan menangis lagi. Ia rindu ayahnya yang mengklaksonnya saat menjemputnya di sekolah.

.

"Silahkan masuk nak" pria tua itu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Luhan memperhatikan interior dalam rumah itu, dipenuhi nuansa merah Jambu rumah itu terlihat sangat manis.

"dulu tempat ini digunakan anakku saat ia berkuliah di sini" ucap pria tua itu membawakan luhan teh hangat. Luhan duduk di sofa.

"Lalu kemana anak anda. Dan istri anda?" Tanya luhan.

"Istriku telah lama meninggal. Dan Putriku satu-satunya, telah menyusul ibunya ke surga satu tahun yang lalu. Aku berasal dari Bangkok, aku tinggal ke sini untuk mengenang anakku.. putri semata wayangku" ucap pria tua itu sambil memberikan luhan sebuah figura.

Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Mirip sekali bukan? Namanya Bebey. Itulah kenapa aku tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk menolongmu. Kalian benar benar mirip"

Sosok di figura itu sangatlah miri dengannya namun dalam versi yang lebih dewasa.

"saat melihatmu berlari di pinggir jalan. Aku seolah melihat Putriku terlahir kembali" pria tua itu menangis.

Luhan melihat kesedihan dimatanya.

"jika orang tuamu meninggalkanmu. Dan jika kau bersedia, aku akan merawatmu seperti anakku sendiri. Ini seolah seperti kesempatan kedua Untukku untuk merawat anakku lagi dengan baik sebaik-baiknya" pria tua itu berkata sambil menagis. Luhan juga menangis lalu menceritakkan segala kisahnya.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Perut Luhan semakin membesar terhitung ini bulan ke 8 kehamilannya. Ayah angkatnya sangat baik padanya benar benar memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak sendiri. Hari hari Luhan lalui dengan bahagia, walau masih ada rasa sakit yang sangat di hatinya saat mengingat keluarganya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri kasih sayang dari ayah angkatnya juga tak kalah besar. Luhan menghargai itu.

Namun sepertinya Luhan harus kembali menelan rasa sakit. Saat sebuah panggilan telpon dari rumah sakit mengabarkan padanya bahwa ayah angkatnya menjadi korban penusukan saat akan dirampok.

Lagi lagi orang yang ia Sayangi pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Belum genap seminggu masa berkabung. Luhan harus kembali dihadapkan tagihan dari tempat tinggal yang ia tempati bersama ayah angkatnya. Uang yang dirampok saat ayah angkatnya meninggal adalah uang yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membayar tagihan rumah dan biaya persalinan Luhan bulan ke depan.

Luhan meminta keringanan hingga satu bulan ke depan sampai ia melahirkan. Dan pemilik kontrakan pun luluh Ingnya memberikan keringanan kepada Luhan hingga ia melahirkan.

.

Luhan melahirkan. Bayinya seorang laki laki. Tak ada satupun bagian dari wajah anaknya yang menuruh darinya.

Saat kembali ke rumahnya luhan sudah ditunggu oleh pemilik tempat tinggalnya. Sesungguhnya pemilik rumah itu tak tega pada Luhan karena gadi situ baru saja melahirkan. Tapi ia benar benar harus meminta Luhan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya jika tidak bisa membayar tagihan nya karena ia saat ini juga tengah membutuhkan uang.

.

Luhan kembali merasakan kadaan tak tentu arah ini. Dengan bayi di gendongannya. Wajah tak berdosa itu tidur lelap. Luhan duduk di salah satu bangu didepan sebuah mini market. Ia berpikir bagaimana nasibnya kedepan dan juga anaknya. Tanpa di sadari air manya jatuh mengenai pipi merah bayinya, hinnga bayi kecil itu menggeliat.

"Ah maafkan mama ya sayang" luhan segera menhapuskan air matanya dari pipi anaknya.

Luhan menatap wajah bayinya. Mencium lama pipi gembul bayinya. "Mama menyayangimu. Ingatlah mama menyayangimu. Maafkan mama"

.

Luhan menatap dari kejauhan. Pintu rumah yang tadi ia datangi kini terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik dewasa keluar. Luhan masih memperhatikan. Hingga wanita itu melihat kesana kemari lalu membawa bayi yang tergeletak di depan rumahnya masuk.

Tubuh luhan merosot jatuh.

"Maafkan mama. Maafkan mama" kata maaf terus terucap dari bibirnya dan airmatanya yang telah berlomba lomba untuk jatuh.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik sayang"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan yang masih belia itu bisa apa. Tak memiliki tujuan sama sekali. Kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menjadi pencuci piring di sebuah kedai mie dari pagi hingga tengah malam. Mendapat tempat tinggal gratis dari pemilik kedai, Luhan sangat amat besyukur.

Kembali ia terpikir, harusnya ia tak meninggalkan anaknya. Ia merasa bahkan lebih kejam daripada orang tuanya. Jika orang tuanya meninggalkannya karna kesalahannya sendiri sedang ia meninggalkan bayinya yang sama sekali tak berdosa dan bahkan masih membutuhkan asi darinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan masih belia pikirannya masih labil itu bisa apa.

Setiap malam setelah bekerja ia akan menangis. Sekarang yang ia tangisi bukan lagi nasibnya, tapi sosok mungil buah hatinya yang ia tinggalkan. Maka setiap pagi buta Luhan akan pergi kerumah tempat dimana ia meninggalkan bayinya. Dapat dilihatnya wanita cantik pemilik rumah itu sangat baik dan telaten merawat anaknya. Setiap pagi wanita cantik itu akan membawa bayinya untuk sekedar menghidup udara pagi hari yang segar. Luhan sedikit bernafas lega wanita itu baik terhadap bayinya. Walau jujur didalam hatinya ia ingin berlari menghampiri wanita itu dan mengambil kembali anaknya.

"Tunggulah sayang, tunggu mama. Nyonya tolong rawat anakku" bisik Luhan pada angin pagi.

.

Sudah kurang lebih setahun sejak luhan meninggalkan bayi mungilnya. Luhan bekerja dengan giat setiap harinya. Bahkan sekarang ia menambah pekerjaannya menjadi pengantar susu dipagi hari dan sekarang ia juga menjadi pengantar mie yang di pesan delivery dari kedai tempat ia bekerja.

"Permisi" luhan saat ini sedang mengantarkan makanan kesebuah toko baju yang terbilang mewah, sepi sekali pikir luhan. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Dulu ia seaakan jenuh keluar masuk toko seperti ini. Tapi sekarang rasanya mustahil bagi luhan untuk masuk ke toko seperti ini hanya untuk memilah baju apa yang akan ia gunakan besok.

"Iya?" Seorang wanita datang.

"Pesanan anda nyonya. 4 porsi jajangmyoen?"

"Ah, iya" kata wanita itu. Lalu memberikan uang pada Luhan. Lalu menelisik Luhan dengan matanya.

"Dimana saya dapat meletakkan?"

"Letakkan saja disini" kata wanita itu menepuk meja kasir yang sedang kosong saat itu. Luhan meletakkan pesanan pelanggannya dengan hati hati.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya wanita itu tiba tiba.

"Saya?" Tanya luhan.

"Iya siapa lagi"

"Tahun ini saya 16 tahun nyonya"

Mata wanita itu menelisik. Kemudian mengitari tubuh Luhan. "Bisa buka helm dan jaketmu" pinta wanita itu. Dan luhan menurut.

"Kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Saya tidak sekolah nyonya"

Luhan yang hanya menggunakan celana jean dan kaos hitam panjang itu hanya terdiam kaku saat wanita itu menatap intens setiap detail tubuhnya.

Lalu wanita itu kembali kehadapan Luhan. "Mau menjadi modelku?" Tawar wanita itu.

"Tenang saja bayarannya lumayan, ini kartuku hubungi jika kau bersedia atau datang saja langsung kesini. Katakan kau ingin menemui Kim Heechul"

.

Luhan pagi ini setelah mengantar susu, pasti akan selalu mampir ketempat biasa ia datangi untuk sekedar melihat anaknya. Umurnya satu tahun tepat hari ini, maka luhan menyiapkan hadiah pertamanya untuk sang buah hati semalaman.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Luhan mendekati rumah itu terlihat sang pemilik masih belum bangun. Luhan meletakan bungkusan kecil kedalam kotak pos yang ada didepan rumah itu bersama surat kabar yang tadi sudah diantarkan lopernya.

Segera Luhan kembali ketempat biasa ia mengamati anaknya.

Beberapa saat setelah Luhan sampai ditempatnya. Seorang wanita keluar dengan menggendong anak laki laki, keduanya tersenyum senang menikmati udara pagi. Lalu berjalan kekotak pos untuk mengambil surat kabar rutin. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit bingung mendapati benda lain dalam kotak posnya. Matanya melihat surat kecil yang ada di depan bungkusan itu. Dengan cepat ia edarkan matanya kesekeliling.

Luhan segera bersembunyi. Setelah wanita itu masuk kedalam rumah baru luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun anakku"

.

Begitu Luhan lakukan setiap tahunnya hingga tahun ke empat usia anaknya.

Sekarang luhan berusia 20 tahun. Ia masih bekerja di kedai yang sama namun banyak pekerjaan lain yang ia telah coba tapi semua hanya sementara entah karena apa dan hanya di kedai ini lah luhan merasa cocok bekerja. Wanita tua pemilik kedai yang ramah dan juga sudah menganngapnya sepeti anaknya. Luhan menyayanginya.

Hari ini seolah dejavu, Luhan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Pemilik kedai tempat ia bekerja menggembuskan nafas terakhir karena serangan jantung yang di akibatkan para penagih hutang dari menantunya yang hobi berjudi.

Luhan menangis saat pemakaman. Sedang anak dari Im ahjuma -pemilik kedai- sendiri hanya bersikap acuh begitu pula suaminya. Seolah kejadian ini bukan salah mereka.

.

"Luhan-sii bisa kau tinggalkan tempat ini"

Luhan terkaget dari kegiatan beres beres kamarnya saat seorang wanita masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam tempat ia tinggal selama ini.

"Maaf Nayeon-ssi, tapi kenapa?" Luhan bertanya hati hati.

Sedang wanita yang ditanyai hanya bersedekap tangan sambil menguyah permen karet dimulutnya.

"Aku akan menjual bangunan tua ini"

Luhan selama ini tinggal di lantai 2 kedai tempat ia bekerja. Yang Luhan tahu Im ahjuma sangat menyayangi tempat ini karena tempat ini ia dirikan bersama mendiang sang suami dari nol hingga seramai sekarang.

"Tapi nayeon-ssi ibu anda begitu menyayangi kedai ini. Kenapa anda malah menjualnya. Kenapa tidak anda teruskan usaha yang telah lama ibu anda bangun ini"

"Kau banyak bicara sekali ya? Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Tidak usah sok tahun! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Luhan sungguh tidak percaya. Ada anak seperti nayeon-ssi ini. Lalu dengan segera luhan mengambil tas ranselnya memasukkan beberapa baju miliknya dan beberapa benda lain. Hingga matanya menatap sebuah kartu usang.

.

Kini Luhan berdiri didepan sebuah toko yang dulu pernah ia datangi. Sekarang menjadi lebih besar.

"Permisi" tanya luhan pada salah seorang karyawan yang pertama ia temui

"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa saya bisa bertemu kim heechul-ssi?"

Alis karyawan itu berkerut. Kemudian menatap luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Lusuh, pikir karyawan itu.

"Apa kau telah membuat janji?" Tanya karyawan itu.

"Ah aku... belum membuat janji" kata luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa menemui Nyonya Heechul" kata karyawan itu sedikit jutek.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa menemuiku Soojung-ah?" Tanya seorang wanita dari arah belakang luhan dan karyawan bernama Soojung itu.

"Ah, Anu wanita ini ingin menemui anda tapi tidak membuat janji sebelumnya" terang Soojung.

Wanita dengan pakaian mewah itu menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Gadis pengantar mie?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Ne nyonya"

"Mari ke ruanganku" ajak wanita itu pada Luhan.

Sesampainya di ruangan wanita itu. "Duduklah" katanya mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sofa.

"empat tahun aku menunggu mu dan akhirnya kau datang sekarang apa kau menerima tawaranku?"

Luhan tentu kaget ditunggu selama empat tahun oleh wanita berkelas ini hanya untuk menjadi modelnya.

"Umurmu sekarang 20, bukan?" Tanya heechul sambil menyerahkan air mineral pada Luhan.

"Ya nyonya"

"Nama mu?"

"Nama saya Luhan, nyonya"

"Margamu?"

Luhan terdiam lama. Apa ia masih bisa menggunakan marganya. Lalu bayang bayang kejadian yang lalu mampir dikepalanya.

"Nama saya hanya Lu han nyonya"

"Ahh begitu. Bisa kah kau berdiri dan sedikit berputar Luhan"

Luhan melakukannya.

"Kau bertambah matang sekarang"

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan heechul. Luhan sekarang bertambah matang. Dulu ia hanya seorang gadis biasa saja sudah menarik perhatian Heechul, apa lagi Luhan yang sekarang. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dan ramping dengan kulit yang cerah dan wajah tanpa makeup yang menawan. Dadanya yang bulat kencang berisi, mengingat dia sudah pernah mengandung. Membuat tubuhnya benar benar body killer.

"Nyonya tentang penawaran anda, apa kah masih berlaku?" Tanya Luhan hati hati.

"Tentu sayang. Aku bahkan menunggu saat hari ini akan tiba"

Luhan tersenyum senang. Heechul memberikan Luhan sebuah surat kontrak. Luhan membacanya dengan seksama. Dirasa tak ada hal yang memberatkan dirinya. Luhan langsung menanda tangani kontrak itu.

.

Memasuki dunia permodelan ternyata lumayan susah bagi Luhan yang memiliki sifat pemalu. Tapi Heechul dengan telaten mengajari Luhan dan juga ada anak dari Heechul yang terlihat begitu menyukainya.

Sejak memasuki dunia permodelan sedikit demi sediki waktu Luhan untuk mengunjungi buah hatinya berkurang di karenakan kesibukannya yang harus menjalani pemotretan diluar kota.

Mulai dari seminggu tiga kali menjadi sekali. Kemudian menjadi sebulan sekali. Hingga waktu waktu itu terus berkurang.

Sebenarnya luhan ingin. Membawa kembali anaknya. Tapi entah kenapa egonya mulai menguasainya. Egonya berkata bahwa lebih baik membawa anaknya nanti saat ia bener benar telah berkecukupan karna sekarang ia baru merintis karirnya.

Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun ke lima anaknya. Dan luhan sedang memilih hadiah untuk anaknya. Pilihannya jatuh pada cincin perak. Ia meminta untuk memberikan tulisan di bagian dalam cincinnya

'2004'

Tak lupa luhan membelikan sebuah kalung sehingga cincin tadi menjadi bandul dari kalung itu.

.

"Luhan kau tau yayasan sekolah paling elit di korea akan menggunakan jasa kita untuk pembuatan baju seragam mulai tahun ajaran besok" teriak Heechul girang, setelah mendapat sebuah panggilan.

"Benarkah eommoni?" Luhan tak percaya.

"Ada apa ini?" Itu anak Heechul baru saja datang.

"Baek eonni, kata eomma sekolah paling elit di Korea akan menggunakan jasa kita mulai tahun ajaran besok" kata Luhan berbinar.

"Jinjayoo?"

Kedua wanita beda usia didepan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang.

"Dan katanya pemilik yayasan yang langsung memintanya, katanya setelah melihat beberapa hasil baju yang luhan gunakan dalam pemotretan dengan tema sekolah edisi bulan lalu, beliau lalu meminta kerja sama dengan kita" terang Heechul sontak membuat Luhan malu.

"Jinjayo? Tuan Oh sendiri yang memilihnya?" Lagi lagi mata sipit baekhyun membulat tak percaya

"Ahhh~ Luhan-ah kau benar benar keberuntungan bagi kami. Terima kasih" kata Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Tidak eonni. Ini semua berkat kerja keras eommoni, eonni dan semua karyawan disini yang telah membuat karya yang indah dan aku hanya dapat membantu sedikit"

Mendengar itu Heechul terharu lalu bergabung memeluk kedua putrinya.

"Ah Luhan, eomma berniat menyekolahkanmu sekolah fashion, agar kau lebih dapat mendalami dunia fashion. Apa kay bersedia?" Tanya heechul.

Luhan tentu berbinar. "Ya eommoni aku bersedia" katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah segera persiapkan barang barangmu mulai sekarang, minggu depan kau akan berangkat ke Paris untuk sekolah"

Mendengar itu perlahan senyum lebar Luhan luntur.

.

Sekarang kembali setiap pagi Luhan mendatagi rumah yang ditinggali sang anak. Anaknya sudah lincah kesana kemari. Luhan terharu.

Pagi ini Luhan datang lagi ketempat itu. Matanya sembab akibat menangis. Ditangannya sebuah bungkusan kecil ia remat. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan bungkusan itu kedalam kotak pos di depan rumah itu.

"Mama pergi sayang. Tunggulah mama"

.

Didalam pesawat, Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Lu, hampir empat tahun kita bersama. Apa kau tak ingin bercerita tentang dirimu?" Baekhyung sudah kepalang tanggung penasaran tentang Luhan.

Luhan sedikit ragu. Tapi ia sudah hampir lama mengenal Baekhyun. Maka ia mulai bercerita dari awal hingga akhir. Luhan tak dapat berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Sedang Baekhyun hanya terdiam namun matanya takdapat membendung airmata yang berlomba jatuh.

Ia memeluk Luhan, betapa hidup yang dialami gadis ini sangat pilu.

"Bagaimana jika kita sekarang kembali ke korea dan membawa anakmu" kata baekhyun. "Ah atau aku harus menghubungi eomma"

"Tidak eonni. Wanita pemilik rumah itu aku yakin menyayangi anak ku dan aku percaya pada wanita baik itu"

.

Sedang di Korea, tepatnya di rumah yang sering Luhan perhatikan.

"Sayang, lihat eomma punya apa?" Kata wanita cantik itu sambil menggoyang goyangkan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada anak yang hari ini berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Hadiah?" Tanya anak itu dengan aksen yang lucu.

Wanita itu membukakan bungkus kecil, sedang anak kecil itu hanya menunggu dengan tenang. Anak itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar walau lebih banyak diam dan sifatnya yang cenderung dingin untuk anak seusianya.

Didalam bungkusan kecil itu terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin dan sebuah surat.

'Nyonya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi terima kasih untuk telah merawat bayi kecilku hingga saat ini. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi untuk semua kebaikanmu. Selamat ulang tahun anakku'

Sedang wanita yang membaca surat itu hanya mendecih.

"Sayang ini hadiah untukmu. Mau eomma pakaikan?" Dan anak kecil yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya anak kecil itu hanya memandangi cincin yang terdapat di kalung itu.

Tes

Satu tetes airmata bocah kecil itu jatuh. Dan wanita disampingnya jelas kaget. Selama ini anak yang ia rawat, tidak pernah sekalipu menagis sekalipun ia terjatuh atau terluka. Anak itu lebih banyak diam menahannya. Seolah airmatanya mahal untuk keluar, tapi hari ini wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya melihat anak yang tumbuh semakin tampan itu menagis.

"Sayang kenapaa kau menangis?" Tanya wanita itu lalu memeluk bocah tampan itu.

"Entahlah eomma, racanya cedih caja" kata anak tampan itu lalu mengusap airmatanya.

.

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu. Dan maaf untukk typo, aku kadang ngomong aja bisa salah salah apalagi nulis kkkk. Dan lagi ngetik di hp susah ternyata antar keypad hp yg kecil dan jempol aku yang raksasa. Walu sudah dibaca ulang. Masih banyak typonya. Dan untuk tebakan tebakan klean ini incest ato gk. Ditunggu aja kedepannya. Mungkin cerita ini aneh. Dan alurnya kecepetan, tp ini belum masuk inti ceritanya huhuhuhuTT

Sekali lagi makasih buat ripiunya


	3. Chapter 3

7 tahun berlalu.

"Eomma aku pulang" teriak seorang bocah tampan.

Bayi yang dulu masih merah kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja yang tampan dengan garis dagu yang lancip. Mata yang akan membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum. Dan bibirnya yang tipis. Belum lagi otaknya yang pintar membuatnya diusia yang baru 12 telah menginjak jenjang ke dua sekolah menengah pertama.

Sedang seorang wanita cantik dari arah dapur berlari kecil menyambut anaknya.

"Bagaimana harimu tampan?" Tanyanya sambil mengusak surai lembut anaknya yang tampan.

"Eomma, tadi pemilik yayasan sekolah datang untuk mensurvei keadaan sekolah. Dan aku diminta memberi pidato sambutan mewakili para siswa dan memberikan karangan bunga pada pemilik yayasan" celoteh sang remaja.

"Wah anak eomma hebat sekali" bangga wanita cantik itu.

"Dan eomma, kata teman teman aku mirip sekali dengan pemilik yayasan" kata anak itu juga sedikit bingung saat teman temannya bahkan guru guru berbisik melihat kemiripan antara dirinya dan pria tegas yang merupakan pemilik yayasan sekolahnya.

"Ini eomma, aku juga bingung kenapa bisa semirip ini" kata anak itu lalu memberikan ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto antara dirinya dan pemilik yayasan yang sengaja di jepret salah seorang temannya yang masih tak percaya kemirip keduanya.

Dan wanita cantik yang dari tadi menyimak terkejut. Mereka mirip sekali, pikirnya dalam hati.

.

Di bandara Incheon seorang wanita cantik terlihat haru saat ia menginjakkan kembali ke negara yang menyimpan banyak kisah baginya. Jika dulu ia hanya seorang gadis belia yang tak tahu harus apa dan kemana. Maka sekarang ia telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang telah mampu memilih jalannya sendiri.

Hal yang pertama ia lalukan adalah menuju rumah yang dulu selalu ia amati.

"Pak ke perumahan ini" kata luhan pada supir yang di sediakan eonninya.

Luhan berdiri di tempat dulu biasa ia berdiri untuk barang mengamati buah hatinya.

Dari dalam rumah itu keluar seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Anda masih terlihat cantik nyonya" bisik Luhan memuji wanita yang terlihat tak menua itu.

Setelah wanita itu keluar dan seolah berbicara sesuatu kepada seseorang. Keluar lah bocah tampan yang melambaikan tangannya pada wanita yang tadi dahulu keluar. Luhan menangis. Bayinya tumbuh dengan baik. Luhan membekap mulutnya. Apakah masih pantas ia meminta kembali anaknya. Luhan benar benar merasa buruk.

Ia berjalan kearah taman kecil di dekat perumahan itu. Ia sudah meminta supirnya untuk kembali terlebih dahulu, dan ia akan menggunakan taksi untuk pulang.

Luhan menerawang. Matanya mengamati sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola di taman itu. Mungkin seumuran dengan anaknya.

"Yak! Kalian bermain duluan tanpaku eoh" sebuah suara dari belakang Luhan membuatnya sedikit terkaget dan menoleh. Dan matanya membulat. Itu anaknya, itu bayinya yang dulu ia tinggalkan. Luhan sontak tanpa sadar berdiri dan matanya telah meneteskan airmatanya. Lalu matanya bertemu sesaat dengan mata bocah itu.

"Nunna gwenchanayo?" Tanya remaja pria itu.

"Mam-nunna gwenchana" kata Luhan tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap air matanya yang terus jatuh. Matanya tertuju pada kalung yang digunakan remaja itu.

Remaja itu tersenyum. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Luhan menuju teman temannya.

"Maafkan mama sayang. Maafkan mama" gumam Luhan sambil menangis lagi.

Grep

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Luhan menoleh.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar" kata orang yang menyentuh bahu Luhan.

Luhan mengikutinya.

Sampai pada sebuah cafe tak jauh dari perumahan tadi. Belum juga mereka duduk.

PLAK

Tamparan kencang itu menerpa pipi Luhan. Luhan hanya dapat meringis.

"Ah mian. Aku tak dapat menahannya" kata wanita yang baru saja membawa Luhan dan menampar Luhan. Untung saja keadaan cafe itu sedang sepi jadi mereka tak begitu menarik perhatian.

"Bae Joohyun" kata wanita itu menyerahkan tangannya yang tadi baru saja menampar Luhan.

Luhan menyambutnya. "Lu han"

"Dia kuberi nama Bae Jinyoung, dia tumbuh dengan baik, dia menjadi anak yang cerdas dan peka terhadap sekitarnya, walau di sedikit pendiam. " Luhan hanya mendengarkan. Jadi wanita ini mengetahui dirinya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, sejak ulang tahun kelimanya kau tidak pernah datang lagi. Kau tahu pada ulang tahun kelimanya Jinyoung menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal ia adalah anak yang sangat jarang menangis bahkan sejak ia bayi" kata wanita itu pada Luhan yang hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Ah, tentu saja kau tidak tahu" lalu berujar dengan nada sarkas.

"Maafkan saya" Luhan hanya mampu meminta maaf.

"Kau tahu, tahun setelahnya ia akan selalu menangis saat ulang tahunnya. Hadiah yang kuberikan, dia berkata entah rasanya berbeda" desah wanita itu mengingat tahun tahun ulang tahun anaknya.

"Maafkan saya" Luhan lagi lagi hanya bisa meminta maaf. Airmatanya telah jatuh berurai.

Lalu Luhan rasakan tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Luhan menengadah mendapati wanita bernama Joohyun itu menatapnya lembut berbeda dengan tatapan sinisnya tadi.

"Aku mengerti saat itu kau masih sangat muda, hingga tanpa pikir panjang untuk meninggalkan anakmu didepan rumahku" kata joohyun mengusap lembut tangan Luhan.

"Aku tahu setiap pagi kau akan datang untuk melihat anakmu. Maka dari itu aku setiap pagi akan membawa Jinyoung keluar agar kau dapat melihatnya"

Luhan menangis.

"Mau mampir?" Tanya Joohyun.

.

"Maaf rumahku kecil" ujar Joohyun saat ia lihat luhan tak kunjung duduk disofanya. Luhan malah sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling rumah.

Mata luhan terpaku pada deretan figura yang terpasang didinding.

Itu foto tumbuh kembang anaknya.

"Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Hanya dia satu satunya teman hidupku saat ini" ujar Joohyun berdiri disamping Luhan yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan foto foto itu.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang. Tapi apa eonni tidak memiliki pasangan?" Luhan bertanya hati hati. Sedang Joohyun hanya mendesah pelan.

"Dulu aku memilikinya, baik hati maupun raganya tapi sekarang yang kumiliki hanyalah hatinya"

"Maksud eonni?"

"Sudah lah tak usah dibahas"

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk takut ia salah bertanya. Saat Luhan baru saja duduk di sofa. Pintu depan rumah Joohyun terbuka.

"Eomma aku pulang"

Tubuh Luhan menegang.

"Eoh? Nunna yang tadi di taman?" Remaja lelaki itu segera membungkuk pada luhan.

"Ah.. ne"

"Jinyoungie sudah pulang. Kenalkan ini teman eomma"

"Selamat sore. Bae Jinyoung imnida" remaja lelaki itu kembali membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lu Han" luhan berujar kaku. Ingin rasa luhan berteriak pada remaja lelaki itu bahwa ia adalah mamanya.

"Jinyoungie, karna Luhan adalah teman eomma. Maka Jinyoungie bisa memanggilnya Mama" ujar Joohyun seraya mengelus rambut Jinyoung.

Entah luhan tak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana wanita cantik bernama Joohyun itu. Rasanya wanita itu seperti malaikat, begitu baik, dengan senang hati merawat anaknya hingga saat ini melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang, dan sekarang mencoba menyatukannya dengan anaknya.

"Mama" ucap Jinyoung dengan nada kecil sambil menatap Luhan.

Tes

Satu tetes airmata luhan jatuh.

"Mama kenapa menagis" remaja tampan itu datang mendekati Luhan dan mengusap airmata Luhan. Kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan hangat "mama jangan menangis ne"

Sedang Joohyun yang melihat itu hanya mampu mendekap mulutnya begitu haru melihat kedua ibu dan anak didepannya.

.

Malam ini Luhan putuskan untuk menginap di rumah Joohyun.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah makan malam. Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jinyoung hanya memandangi wajah remaja itu.

Luhan tersenyum. Anaknya tumbuh dengan baik.

Namun tiba tiba sebuah ingatan muncul saat ia lama memandangi wajah Jinyoung.

 _"Laoshi ahhh-"_

 _"Agh sayangku. Luhan sayangku"_

 _"Ah sakit Laoshi ahhhh"_

Tubuh Luhan tiba tiba menggigil seketika.

Jinyoung yang menyadari itu pertama kali.

"Mama, mama tidak apa apa?"

"Astaga Luhan!" Pekik Joohyun saat Luhan tiba tiba jatuh pingsan.

.

 _"Laoshi" gadis cantik mendatangi seorang pria yang sedang membereskan peralatan praktikum yang baru saja di gunakan._

 _"Ya Luhan. Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu menatap salah satu siswa kesayangannya selama hampir 6 bulan ia magang ini._

 _"Laoshi, wo ai ni" ucap gadis polos itu dengan pipi bersemu merah jambu._

 _Pria itu terdiam sebentar. Tak bisa dipungkiri Luhan merupakan gadis yang sangat menarik. Munafik rasanya jika tak tertarik pada Luhan._

 _"Wo ye ai ni" ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan dapat pria itu lihat seburat merah jambu tadi menjadi merah bahkan meencapai telinga gadis itu._

 _Langkahnya mendekati Gadis itu. Sedang gadis yang didekati hanya diam dan menunduk sampai ia merasakan sebuah lengan merengkuh pinggangnya dan sebuah lagi mengangkat dagunya untuk menengadah._

 _"La-laoshi" luhan teragagap saat wajah pria tampan itu mendekati wajahnya._

 _Hingga sebuah ciuman mampir dibibir tipisnya._

 _Luhan yang polos Luhan yang malang._

 _Ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Dari yang hanya sebuah kecupan hingga menjadi seemakin menuntut._

 _Tangan pria itu juga semakin mengeksplorasi setiap lekuk tubuh luhan. Luhan yang masih polos hanya dapat pasrah merasakan hal hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kepalanya pening._

 _Hingga tak terasa tubuhnya telah berbaring tanpa pakaian di meja praktikum di ruang biologi itu._

 _"Ahhh Laoshi" desah Luhan saat pria diatanya dengan lahap mengemut dadanya._

 _"Luhan tahan sebentar mungkin ini akan sakit"_

 _Luhan ta mengerti. Sampai sebuah rasa sakit menerpa bagian intimnya._

 _"Laoshi ahhh-" suara luhan tercekat._

 _"Agh sayangku. Luhan sayangku"_

 _"Ah sakit Laoshi ahhhh" luhan mengerang kesakitan saat benda yang mengisi tubuhnya bergerak._

 _"Ahh ahhh ahh Laoshiahhh"_

 _._

Mata Luhan terbuka. Peluhnya telah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah tatapan khawatir dari seorang remaja lelaki.

Mata Luhan membola. Ketakutan itu datang lagi.

"Mama mama, mama tidak apa"

"Tidak. Tidakkkk. Menjauh menjauh dariku" gumam Luhan dengan tubuh beregetar.

Joohyun yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan" Joohyun mendekap tubuh Luhan yang menggigil parah.

"Mama" panggil Jinyoung.

"Menjauh" lirih Luhan. Yang hanya dapat didengar joohyun.

"Jinyoung ah. Bisa belikan minuman jahe untuk mama Luhan di kedai paman Shin depan perumahan" pinta Joohyun.

"Ne" angguk Jinyoung lalu bergegas pergi.

"Luhan hei kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya Joohyun lembut.

"Dia dia mirip sekali dengannya" luhan berkata lirih kemudian menangis.

"Apa maksudmu luhan?"

"Eonni mau kah kau mendengar kisahku?" Tanya Luhan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Berceritalah Luhan" kata Joohyung sambil mengusap surai coklat Luhan yang berada di dekapannya. Lalu luhan mulai bercerita sama seperti ia bercerita pada ayah angkatnya dulu, pada baekhyun.

.

Jinyoung datang dengan satu cup minuman jahe hangat ditangannya. Baru ia akan masuk kekamar yang di gunakan Luhan. Sang eomma keluar dari sana.

"Eomma ini jahe hangatnya"

Joohyun mengusap pipi anak tampannya.

" untuk Jinyoungie saja. Mama luhan telah tertidur. Dan jinyoungie juga harus segera tidur besok sekolahkan?"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kekamarnya. Padahal ia masih sangat mengkawatirkab wanita yang beberapa saat ia temui dan beberapa jam yang lalu mulai ia panggil mama.

.

Diruang tamu Joohyun hanya duduk termangu. Pikirannya melayang pada kisah luhan. Sangat berat pikir Joohyun.

Jika ia menjadi Luhan mungkin ia tak akan sanggup hidup sampai sekarang.

Lalu tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Mungkin hanya pemikiranku saja"

.

TBC

Taraaaa. Maaf yang menginginkan ini incest, tapi ini bukan incest sayangnya. Hiks. Ketebak gk setelah ini gimana? Hayo gimana.

Riview jangan Lupa. Hehe


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo Baejin sang duplikat pemilik yayasan, good morning" sapa seorang remaja blasteran yang baru saja datang menyapa Jinyoung.

"Pagi Sam, dan berhenti memanggilku duplikat Tuan Oh" protes Jinyoung merasa tak enak hati.

"Tapi Baejin-ah kalian benar benar seperti pinang di belah dua. Benar benar mirip"

Dan Jinyoung hanya memilih diam. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan kemiripannya dengan pemilik yayasan sekolahnya itu.

Pikirannya lebih melayang mampir pada sosok wanita yang baru semalam ia temui. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh timbul dalam dadanya saat memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan mama.

"Mama.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

Sedang di sebuah rumah ah tidak itu tidak bisa disebut rumah karena bangunan itu sangat lah besar dan megah.

"Serius Oh Sehun, anak ini benar seperti dirimu saat masih remaja dulu" decak seorang pria berkulit gelap sambil melihat kearah ponselnya yang menampilkan foto pria yang di sebut Oh sehun itu dengan seorang remaja lelaki.

"Diamlah Kai" desis Sehun.

"Jangan bilang ini hasilmu dulu yang senang sekali menabur benih dimana mana" tambah Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa setelahnya.

"Diam kalian sialan, aku selalu menggunakan pengaman dulu" kata pria bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Heol. Aku heran mengapa orang yang kuliah mengambil jurusan kependidikan yang bertujuan menjadi pendidik. Malah punya sikap sebejat dirimu Sehun, bagaimana anak didikmu, apa akan kau ajari kebejatanmu?" lagi lagi Kai tertawa.

"See, aku sekarang bukan menjadi tenaga pendidik. Jadi tidak akan ada yang kuajar menjadi bejat"

"Wah wah, apa kau bermaksud mengajari hal hal bejat jika kau menjadi tenaga pendidik?" Kata Chanyeol semakin membuat Kai tertawa kencang.

"Sial akan kurobek mulutmu hitam, berhenti tertawa. Kau juga Chanyeol" sungut Sehun jengah. Dan kai segera mengatupkan belah bibirnya.

"Jadi kapan Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dan Sehun paham kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Jika tidak karena istrimu itu, semua tidak akan tertunda selama ini"

"Well, itu salah calonmu yang menginginkan rancangan gaun yang dibuat khusus untuk Baekhyun oleh adiknya di Paris. Bukan salah Baekhyunku kan" kata Chanyeol santai lalu bersandara di sofa.

"Ck" Sehun berdecak kesal. "Yoona sangat menginginkan rancangan gaun itu" mengingat calon istrinya ngotot menginginkan rancangan gaun yang dibuat khusus untuk Baekhyun, istri Chanyeol.

"Oh bagaimana kalau kau coba minta adiknya merancangkan gaun untuk Yoona. Kebetulan adiknya sudah kembali dari Paris" usul Chanyeol.

"Akan kucoba bicarakan dengan Yoona nanti, mungkin rancangan adik Baekhyun adalah selera Yoona" angguk sehun.

Sibuk berbicara berdua. Sampai mereka melupakan teman mereka yang masih single, yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku hanya batu disini" ucap Kai dengan nada sarkas yang dibuat buat.

"Wah maafkan kami, kamu lupa bahwa kau satu satunya yang tidak laku disini" kata Chanyeol dibuat seolah olah bersalah.

Sedang Sehun hanya dapat tertawa keras. Dan kai hanya dapat mengumpat.

"Sayang ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya seorang wanita yang baru saja datang. "Ah ada Jongin dan Chanyeol rupanya" ucap wanita itu lalu duduk disamping suaminya.

"Ah aku harus pulang sepertinya" ujar Kai.

"Kenapa pulang Jongin. Aku baru saja datang"

"Aku takut akan menghancurkan rumah Yang Mulia Oh Sehun ini" kata kai berdiri siap untuk pergi.

"Maklumi saja sayang. Jomblo hanya bisa iri" kata Sehun berbisik ditelinga Yoona.

"Sialan. Aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun" kesal Jongin, lalu pergi.

"Sayang kau tidak boleh seeperti itu" kata Yoona menasehati Sehun.

"Ah aku juga harus pergi" kata Chanyeol.

"Hati hati chanyeol" ujar Yoona seraya tersenyum.

"Datanglah ke butik mertuaku Hun" kata Chanyeol lalu pergi.

"Oh iya sayang. Chanyeol tadi memberi saran untuk menemui adik Baekhyun yang baru pulag dari Paris, siapa tau kau suka rancangannya" kata sehun sambil menyelipkan anak rambut Yoona kebelakang tellinga.

Sehun dan Yoona harusnya telah menikah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi karena keinginan Yoona yang prefeksionis pernikahan mereka tertunda hingga sekarang. Yoona menginginkan gaun yang sesuai dengan saeleranya, setelah berbagai designer yang mereka datangi belum ada satu pun yang sesuai dengan keinginan Yoona, hingga ia tak sengaja melihat rancangan gaun untuk baekhyun. Ia langsung jatuh hati pada rancangan itu. Ia meminta pada baekhyun, bahkan menyuruh Sehun untuk memintanya dengan ganti uang berapapun yang baekhyun inginkan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memberikannya. Ia berkata itu adalah hadiah pernikahan untuknya dari adik kesayangannya, jadi tak akan ia berikan.

Karena itu hingga saat ini Yoona menunda pernikahan mereka sampai menemukan perancang yang cocok denganseleranya.

"Boleh juga, kapan kita akan kesana?"tanya Yoona antusias.

"Besok atau lusa mungkin" ujar sehun.

.

"Lu" panggil Baekhyun. Namun tak mendapat jawaban.

"Luhan" panggil Baekhyun lagi kali ini lebih keras.

"Eoh, ya eonni ada apa?" Kaget Luhan.

"Kau melamun sejak tadi. Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ah aku tidak apa eonni" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Padahal pikirannya melayang kemana mana. Pada Anaknya. Pada karirnya. Pada pria yang menjadi ayah anaknya.

Luhan berusaha melupaknnya. Tapi fitur wajah Jinyoung bagai duplikat pria itu. Perasaan Luhan campur aduk saat ini.

"Oh iya Lu. Chanyeol bilang, temannya akan datang kesini mungkin besok atau lusa"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku eonni?"

"Ya pabbo, tentu mereka akan mencoba melihat rancanganmu. Gaun pengantin Luhan. Ini mungkin akan menjadi job pertama mu sebagai designer. Job debutmu lah" canda Baekhyun.

Dan Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum senang. Dalam hati ia menanamkan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk ini.

Tapi yang tak ia tau takdirnya akan kembali terombang ambing nantinya.

.

"Eomma, aku pulang"

"Jinyong, cuci tangan dan ayo makan. Kebetulan eomma baru selesai masak" Joohyun keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut anaknya.

"Oh dengan siapa kau datang Jinyoung?" Tanya Joohyun saat melihat beberapa anak lain dibelakan anaknya.

"Anyeong haseyo" anak anak itu sontak membungkuk memberi salam dan hormat.

"Teman sekelompok ku eomma. Kamu akan mengerjakan tugas disini. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi sebelum itu kalian makan dulu okay?"

"Ne ahjuma. Terima kasih" anak anak itu kompak menjawab.

Saat duduk dimeja makan. Joohyun melihat satu persatu wajah teman Jinyoung. Joohyun bernafas lega sepertinya anak anak ini adalah anak anak yang baik. Joohyun hanya takut Jinyoung berteman dengan anak anak yang nakal.

"Ah ahjuma perkenalkan, namaku Kim Samuel. Aku teman sebangku jinyong di kelas" ucap anak berwajah blasteran memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya, Park Jihoon ahjuma" seorang anak gadis kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Cantik sekali, batin Joohyun

"Saya Lee Daehwi, ahjuma. Yang paling cantik dan paling manis disini. Aku pandai banyak bahasa. Aku bisa menari. Aku bisa menyanyi. Aku bis- eummp" bibir gadis itu langsung dibekap oleh samuel.

"Dia memang cerewet ahjuma" kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Dan Joohyun hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah teman dari anaknya ini. Setidaknya ia yakin bahwa Jinyoung tidak salah memilih teman.

"Ayo dimakan"

Setelah acara makan siang. Jinyoung, samuel dan Daehwi langsung bersiap siap untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"Ahjuma biar aku bantu" ujar jihoon mulai membantu Joohyun membawa dan mencuci piring.

"Sebenarnya ahjuma bisa sendiri, Jihoonie"

"Tidak apa ahjuma, aku bantu"

Hening diantara keduanya.

"Ahjuma aku ingin bertanya"

"Ya Jihoonie tanyakan saja"

"Apa ahjuma mengenal Park Bogum?"

Tubuh Joohyun tiba tiba menegang.

"Ah tentu saja ahjuma kenal oh- bukan kenal hanya tahu saja. Mana mungkin orang seterkenal beliau ahjuma tidak tau" kata Joohyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Memangnya kenapa Jihoonie bertanya seperti itu"

"Dia ayahku" ucap Jihoon menghentikan kegiatan mencuci pirinyanya lalu menatap ibu temannya disampingnya.

Sedang joohyun hanya dapat diam kaku.

.

"Mama"

Jinyoung menatap wanita yang baru saja masuk kerumahnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Anyeong Jinyoungie. Ah ada teman teman Jinyoung rupanya, kebetulan mama bawa donat. Ini untuk kalian dimakan ya" ujar Luhan meletakkan sekotak donat di meja dekat jinyoung dan kawan kawan sambil mengusap kepala Jinyoung sayang.

"Eomma ada di dapur, mama"

"Hmm terimakasih sayang" kata Luhan lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Stt Jinyoung dia siapa?" Tanya Daehwi penasaran

"Dia mamaku" ucap Jinyoung santai sambil mengunya sebuah donat.

"Wah enak sekali. Punya dua ibu yang cantik cantik" ujar samuel iri. Jinyoung dan Daehwi hanya dapat tertawa.

"Ngomong ngomong Jihoon mana ya?"

"Tadi katanya mau bantu eomma jinyoung memcuci piring"

"Wah dia sudah memulai serangan mengambil hati calon mertua nih" ujar Samuel membuat daehwi tertawa sedang Jinyoung hanya diam saja, tapi semu merah telihat tipis dipipinya.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, saat akan memasuki dapur luhan berpapasan dengan seorang remaja cantik. Gadis remaja itu membungkuk pada Luhan lalu pergi.

Luhan lalu memasuki dapur. Disana ia lihat Joohyun yang hanya berdiri di depan washtafel.

"Eonni" panggil Luhan.

Luhan semakin mendekati Joohyun. Dapat Luhan lihat Joohyun menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Luha hari ini kau tidak lupa janji dengan temanku kan?"

"tentu saja tidak oppa"

"Ah mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang"

"Apa nanti mereka akan menyukai rancanganku?"

"Entahlah Lu, calon istrinya itu sangat prefeksionis. Mereka bahkan menunda pernikahannya karena belum menemukan rancangan gaun yang sesuai keinginan calon istrinya itu"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas gugup.

Lalu tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Selamat siang mama, jangan lupa makan"

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu, seolah rasa gugup yang tadi ia rasakan hilang seketika.

"Ah Lu, itu mereka" kata ChanYeol, saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah baru saja terparkir di depan butik mertuanya.

Luhan kini menjadi lebih percaya diri.

"Selamat siang" sapa seorang wanita cantik masuk ke dalam butik mereka.

"Eoh? Si datar itu mana?"

"Ahahaha. Dia sedang ada urusan mendadak tadi. Jadinya aku sendiri datang kesini, mungkin dia akan menyusulku nanti" kaya wanita itu seraya tertawa renyah. "Eoh, apakah ini adik Baekhyun?" Tanya Yoona saat melihat Luhan.

"Lu han imnida" kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Aku Im Yoona"

Setelah perkenalan itu pembicaraan mereka tentang gaun pernikahan mulai berlanjut. Yoona sangat menyukai hasil rancangan Luhan karena menurut Yoona hasil rancangan Luhan sangat bagus dan sesuai dengan seleranya. Terlebih lagi pemilihan bahan yang Luhan gunakan sangatlah berbeda dari designer designer yang sudah lalu lalu Yoona coba. Bahan yang Luhan gunakan tidak seperti bahan bahan seperti designer lainnya yang berusahan mencari bahan yang mewah untuk membuat sebuah gaun. Sedangkan Luhan menggunakan bahan bahan kain yang biasa namu dapat ia buat menjadi mewah, itulah yang Yoona sukai.

Sebuah dering ponsel mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

"Maaf, aku tinggal sebentar" kata Luhan pamit sebentar pada Yoona untuk mengankat telpon itu.

"Hallo"

"..."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

"Tenanglah sayang mama akan segera kesana"

"..."

"Mama kesana"

Setelahnya Luhan bergegas kembali menemui Yoona.

"Maafkan aku Eonni. Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Bisakah hari ini kita cukupkan sampai sini dulu" kata Luhan dengan nada meminta yang sangat amat.

"Iya tidak apa Luhan, lagi pula aku sangat puas dengan hasil rancanganmu"

"Terimakasih eonni, aku permisi. Chanyeol oppa, aku pergi. Tolong katakan pada Baek eonni"

"Ya Hati hati Lu"

Luhan bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah yang ditinggali anaknya.

Saat mobil Luhan pergi satu mobil datang mengisi tempat yang tadi di tempati mobil Luhan. Seorang pria tampan keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sayang kau terlambat sekali, adik Baekhyun baru saja pergi dan kami sudah selesai" itu Yoona yang baru saja keluar dari Butik saat mendapati calon suaminya baru saja tiba.

"Maaf, tadi benar benar sangat penting"

"Hmm tak apa"

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku suka, aku ingin dia yang membuatnya. nanti akan kita bicarakan lagi dengannya" yoona antusias sekali.

Sehun senang akhirnya Yoona menemukan dilesigner yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sehun berjanji akan membayar dua kali lipat untuk adik Baekhyun ini. Karna dia akhirnya ia dan Yoona dapat menikah

.

TBC

Okaaay. Feelnya ilang ya

Sehun muncul nih

Makin gaje ya?

Makasih yang udah mau ripiu di ff gaje ini

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW OKAYYYY MUACHH


End file.
